Wild Side (Sakura x Naruto songfic)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a party girl. Naruto Uzumaki is her new target, will she be able to charm the young blonde? Or will he go home alone tonight. Rated M for lemon


(Sakura)

Friday nights  
Not only was it heaven to have the weekend off  
But I also got to look forward to one thing  
Clubbing

And tonight was no exception  
The music was loud  
The place was hot  
The drinks were cold  
And the boys couldn't keep their eyes off me

Smirking as I made my way through the crowd  
I looked around for a target  
And what did my pretty green eyes spy?

A hot blonde sitting at the bar  
Hair in spikes  
Wearing jeans and a muscle shirt

But before I could make my way over  
I noticed a cute little blue haired girl next to him  
With pale eyes

Well  
She'd have to go

It's show time

* * *

Making my way over to the bar  
I made sure to pull my shirt down  
To show just enough cleavage

**_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_**

''Bartender!''

I called over the crowd  
Getting the attention or half the bar  
Including the blonde  
Bingo

The bartender grinned  
I was a regular

''What can I get you, sweet cheeks?''

''My usual''

I cooed  
Winking

The blonde smirked

**_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_**

Leaning on the car next to him  
I gave him a sweet, short smile

His lady friend had wandered elsewhere  
Perfect

''What's your name, handsome''

I asked him  
Clicking my tongue suggestively

He chuckled

''Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?''

''Sakura Haruno''

He sat closer to me  
Eyeing my revealing clothing  
''It's a pleasure''

''Likewise''

**_So while you're here in my arms_**

''Would you like to dance? Sakura-Chan''

The way he said my name made my knees weak  
Forgetting all about my drink  
I eagerly agreed

Taking my hand in his  
He pulled me out to the dance floor

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

The lights had dimmed  
And all you could see where glow sticks and necklaces  
Around people's ankles or wrists  
Lucky for me  
The glitter on my shirt glowed  
Bringing extra attention to my cleavage

_**Like we're gonna die young**_

Wrapping my arms over his strong shoulders  
I made sure to keep a firm grip  
As to not get lost in the sea of bodies around us

He seemed to have the same feeling  
As I felt his hands around my butt  
Our hips grinding  
Swaying to the music  
blaring in our ears

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_**

Running my finger through his hair  
I hardly took notice of the crowd anymore  
His hands were moving up my back  
Pulling me closer  
Untill my chest was firmly pressed into his  
Our lips barely centimeters apart

Oh was I ever in trouble with this one

**_Young hearts_**  
**_out our minds_**

Kissing him once very lightly  
I heard a low purr in his throat  
As he firmly grasped my thighs  
Pushing himself a little between my legs  
I felt my breath catch in my throat

He smirked  
He found this a game huh?

Game on, cowboy

**_Runnin like we outta time_**

As the song changed  
The tempo rose  
And so did the tempo in our dancing  
I was now grinding my hips against his  
doing very nice things to what was now hard between my legs  
Naruto groaned lightly  
So lightly in fact  
I almost missed it

Almost

_**Wild childs**_  
_**lookin' good**_

Grinning like an idiot  
I leaned in close  
nibbling on his ear

His cock twitched against my right thigh  
And I smirked in victory

''Cocky aren't you?''  
He whispered in my ear  
voice husky from pleasure

I shivered

_**Livin hard just like we should**_

Before I could reply  
Naruto hoisted me up by my legs  
And pinned me against the clubs wall  
Pressing his cock very firmly between my legs  
I could feel my panties getting wet

And I blushed

What a strange effect he had on me

_**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up**_

Trying to both catch my breath and regain my composer  
I giggled

''Very bold, Naruto-kun. What if your girlfriend saw?''

He smirked  
Sliding his tongue along my neck  
All the way to my collar-bone

''She isn't my girlfriend''

''Lucky me''  
I whispered back  
Sighing in pleasure

**_That magic that we got nobody can touch_**

Naruto pressed his forehead to mine  
Running his hands up my skirt  
And slowly stroking his thumb along the wet part of my panties  
I bit my lip to muffle a moan

''Come to my place with me''  
It wasn't a question  
Almost a demand

I all but shouted yes

**_Looking for some trouble tonight_**

And grabbing my hand  
He pulled me out the clubs front door  
And the two of us ran to his car  
Not speaking a word  
We both knew what we wanted from each other

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**

We arrived in minutes  
And barely made it into the house before Naruto slammed me into the wall  
Hands above my head  
And his mouth immediately found mine

I almost melted  
Damn he was a good kisser

Wrapping my arms around his neck  
I kissed back with just as much passion  
And he wasted no time  
As he lifted me up  
And carried me to the bedroom

**_Like it's the last night of our lives_**

Tossing me lightly to the bed  
He started to undress in front of me  
As I did the same  
We were both hungry  
Needy  
And we both knew what had to be done  
To satisfy our craving

**_We'll keep dancing till we die_**

* * *

I was out of breath  
Narutos body was pressed up to mine  
Ou hearts nearly hammering out of our chests  
When I felt him start thrusting into me

And suddenly it was like I went to heaven

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

Clinging to him  
I couldn't hold back light whimpers and moans  
Groaning in pleasure  
Narutos thrusts becoming harsher  
Faster and more needy  
He wanted this just as much as I did  
Throwing my head back  
I cried out

_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_

Smirking just a bit  
He lifted my legs up  
In order to go deeper  
And make me cry out louder and louder  
He was enjoying this  
He liked making me writhe beneath him

A man after my own heart

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

''N-Naruto! Naruto!''  
I called out his name  
Causing him to grunt  
Pounding me even faster still  
Until my legs started to go numb  
And the world began to fade  
Nothing else seemed to matter

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

''Scream my name, Sakura-chan''  
He demanded  
His voice filled with lust

''N-Naruto''

''Louder!''  
He demanded  
Shoving himself deeper than ever

''NARUTO''  
I screamed  
Digging my fingers into his sheets

_**We're gonna die young**_

And then  
Panting and covered in sweat  
He let out another groan  
And released himself inside of the condom  
Thank god I'd brought one

Rolling off of me  
He tossed it into the trash  
collapsing on the bed

''Goodnight, Sakura''  
He teased  
Making me blush

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

* * *

We didn't see each other that next week  
But I promised to keep an eye open for him at the club  
And here I am

Dressed just like before  
dirty dancing between two boys  
One was rubbing up against my rear  
The other on my hips  
And me?  
I was just rocking it to the beat

**_Young hunks_**  
**_taking shots_**

Smirking at the brunette in front of me  
I playful kissed him on the cheek  
making him blush

Before I could comment  
I heard a seductive voice whispering in my ear

''You look familiar, have we met before?''

Naruto

Turning on my heel  
I stepped away from the two now forgotten young men

''There you are, I was looking for you''

He smirked

''I could tell''

Stripping down to dirty socks

''Don't pout handsome, you know you're my favorite''

Pulling me against him  
He smirked at my now rose tinted cheeks  
''Oh, I know''

''Cocky as ever''

He grinned

''Believe it, beautiful''

And just like that  
We were at it again

**_Music up, gettin' hot_**

Quickly spinning me around  
He grabbed me hips  
pushing himself right up against my ass  
Grinding to the music

Looking at him over my shoulder  
I bit my lip teasingly as I matched his rhythm  
Picking up pace  
And slowing down with the music  
We were on a roll  
And I liked it

**_Kiss me_**  
**_give me all you've got_**

Placing butterfly kisses up and down my neck  
Naruto started whispering sweet nothings in my ear  
Telling me I was beautiful  
Sexy  
Describing how it felt to be with me in bed  
I was more than enough to make a girl hot and bothered

Whipping around  
I kissed him full on the mouth  
Which he oh so happily returned

**_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush_**

Sliding his hands up the back of my shirt  
I could feel him getting hard again as he fiddled with my bra  
I smiled playfully  
Two can play at that game  
Pulling back just enough to separate our bodies  
I started undoing his belt

**_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush_**

''If you keep this up, I'm sneaking you into the mens room''  
He whispered in my ear  
I laughed

''Naughty boy''

''For you? Anytime sugar''

This boy knew exactly what to say  
And I was loving every second of his attention  
Even as I coud feel his hands doing very nice things to my behind

**_Looking for some trouble tonight_**

Pulling me back to him again  
We both grinned a faster song came on  
And took this opportunity  
to pick up our tempo  
Rubbing and grinding our hips together in motions that should be illegal

**_Take my hand i'll show you the wild side_**

With both hands on my ass  
Naruto Leaned in to kiss me  
again and again  
All over my lips  
My face  
And even down my breasts  
Where  
Turning me from the crowd  
He began sucking and biting  
Determined to mark me as his own

And I didn't mind  
He made me feel things no other man had  
My body cried out for this man

**_Like it's the last night of our lives_**

I moaned softly  
Gripping his hair between my fingers

He moved his face from my chest to smirk at me

''You're a very very bad girl Sakura Haruno''

I winked at him

''Only for you''

**_We'll keep dancing till we die_**

Twirling me around  
Naruto laughed

''I may hold you to that''

I licked my lips  
Pulling him by the front of his shirt  
Into the women's restroom

Seeing no one else there  
The two of us ran into a stall  
Where he pinned me up against it  
Holding my up by my thighs

**_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_**

Un buckling his pants  
I helped him shimmy them down to his ankles  
Where he quickly kicked them aside  
Before pressing against me

''..Are you, not wearing panties, Sakura?''

I grinned

''Guilty''

I felt his cock get a little harder  
And smirked at my small victory

''You are a dream come true, Haruno''

He growled  
Slamming his mouth into mine

I was thinking the same about him  
As I kissed him just as aggressively

**_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_**

Throwing my low cut drop aside  
Naruto nearly ripped off my bra  
Making me shiver in anticipation

Smirking  
He buried his face into my breasts  
Licking and suckling every inch he could get into his mouth  
God damn he's good  
Tilting my head back into the cold metal stall  
I moaned his name

Not caring who heard me

**_So while you're here in my arms_**

Naruto moved his way from my chest all the way to the crook of my neck  
Biting and sucking the skin harshly  
Leaving hickeys as he went

Sighing constantly  
I arched my back  
Pushing myself closer to him  
Needing to feel more

'"Don't tease me''  
I begged  
Sounding like a small child who was told they couldn't have candy before dinner

''Shh''  
He urged me  
And I relaxed right away

''It's coming soon''

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_**

But before it could  
I heard a small gasp outside the stall

''Oh my god, Ino people are having sex in there!''  
One girl whispered

The other girl  
Probably Ino  
Groaned in disgust

''Come on, let's go get security''

''Y-Yeah''

The two rushed out

**_We're gonna die young_**

I growled  
And Naruto just laughed

''I guess we'll be kicked out''  
I told him  
Frowning

He didn't seem worried  
''Don't worry.. I'm sure we can find other ways to pass the time''

He smirked at my blush

I was in for one hell of a night

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_**


End file.
